


I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Regular Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A fanfic that is better than Twilight. A ship that is better than WildeHopps. A story that was approved by B.o.B, Hayley williams, and Eminem, the three genius' of our world. The story is about love. The love of a purple mare and a bluejay. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the greatest story about the greatest ship. MordeTwi. A Mordecai X Twilight Sparkle fanfic. Enjoy!
Relationships: Mordecai/Twilight Sparkle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

Love is for any different kind of people.

Mordecai felt like the world was spinning fast. A never ending merry go round happening to plague is mind. The bluejay blamed only the one thing that caused this. His heart. For his heart was pounding heavy because of the thought of a special woman in his life. A lavender purple pony by the name of Twilight Sparkle. 

How the two met was something they would never forget. The day when ‘The Merge’ happened. When so many different worlds were all starting to connect and merge into the planet known as Earth, the home of where Mordecai lived in, and making it into a giant bigger planet filled with different types of species. 

A big nosed handsome light blue chef, a pregnant walking male seahorse teacher, and then there was that purple pony scientist called Twilight. All of those were just a few examples out of literal millions that now inhabit on Earth. 

Twilight Sparkle was one of the many genius’ trying to piece together how they could fix this strange incident. To return the worlds back into what they were before. Mordecai was mostly there for the sake of Benson since Pops was pretty much working along with her and others to help fix this world. Pops may be old but he does have some powerful knowledge in his sleeves. 

So of course, Mordecai and Rigby were told by their boss Benson to get to work on helping them out or they would be fired. So, the bluejay and raccoon were pretty much all the time cleaning and providing the food for everyone. Mordecai overtime started to become more of an assistant for Twilight.

Always demanding for some hayburgers or hayfries. Maybe a salad or drink. Or sometimes, maybe a bit of an opinion. It seemed like just an odd way of trying to have two different species learn about their lifestyles. When in reality it was just a dorky way to try to grow close. Twilight at first looked at Mordecai as just a helper. Someone that was like a close friend that would make sure she was taken care of. 

Over some time in a couple of years, the two started to hang out more. Going out to lunch, going out to breakfast, even just going out for walks at the park that Mordecai worked at. It became clear to Rigby, Mordecai’s best friend, that those had feelings for each other. It was either they knew about it and just kept quiet, or they didn’t know since they pretty much looked over at things sometimes.

It was unclear. Only the bird and the pony would know. The answer was true. Twilight and Mordecai had feelings for each other. Yet they wouldn’t say. Because they were afraid it would be weird. They spent years together and got to know each other personally. It still scared them that one might reject the other. So the feelings of love were pushed away into the vaults of their minds.

But then, one year later, it happened. One day the answer was discovered on how to fix everything. It was a very slow process though. It would take a matter of forty years to have their worlds come back to their original places. Everyone was astonished and loud cheering of joy was heard throughout the halls. It was the only thing they discovered, and they were glad to at least have an answer.

So the night was filled with the scientists and all of the workers and helpers having a party of success. They were excited. Even Pops was joyful as he was starting to do his dance moves in front of other scientists and chanting people. Twilight was by the table of food as she used her magic to float the potato chips to munch and snack on. She wasn’t much for celebrating but she did love to see everyone being happy.

Mordecai came over to the pony who was happy to see the bluejay. They shared a hug with Mordecai wearing his black suit and tie for this occasion. They chatted for a while, talking about their hobbies and how they were doing with said hobbies. But really, their hearts felt hard and heavy with each beat. 

It wasn’t because of just love. It was fear. The fear that these two would never be able to see each other when that forty year hits. The year when the world’s separate and go back to what things were like before. So like the dorks they were, just both came out and say it. Those three little words.

“I Love You!”

The two were stunned. Their cheeks feeling flushed with burning redness. They nervously laughed at the crazy exchange they have proposed to each other. Though they did admit one thing, they did drink. 

The finest dandelion wine had touched their lips and made their minds feel somewhat at ease. To try to build courage, and to remove the fears they had on that night. Mordecai apologized and felt with Twilight not wanting to stop him. She understood that the whole thing just felt too much for them. It was all out of the blue. So with a final bite of her chip, she left the party with a smile and friendly goodbyes.

The next day they were sober, and they were ready to speak to each other again. The same thing on their minds. To confess their real love for each other. As Mordecai started to walk down to the park where she was at, he started getting horrific visions. Visions of breakups from so many girls he loved in the past. Margret and CJ and other girls he fell for back in highschool. 

It was a common trope. Mordecai never had a lasting relationship or never even had one at all. His heart was crushed and he was alone. No amount of gaming with Rigby, no amount of coffee, and no amount of anything could heal his heart. So, what if this will keep repeating? No end to the bluejays heartbreak. Just more pain to add to his list.

He walked more and started to see her smile. He wished that smile could make him feel hopeful. Yet, it didn’t. It made him fear her even more. He walked to her and they both greeted each other. They both knew what they were going to say. 

The bluejay letted the unicorn go first. She said those words. The words that made his eyes widen up not from shock, but from being afraid.

“Do you love me?”

He couldn’t handle it. He wanted to spend his life with her. Wanting to be with her. Yet his memories made him do all the talking.

“No! I-I mean! I don’t know! I...I gotta go! Yeah! Sorry!” Mordecai felt like an idiot at that point. Her smile and perked up ears slowly dropped down. The bluejay running off and talking to himself about how much of an idiot he was. With Twilight standing there feeling broken, but yet so confused. 

Now it was a week later and Mordecai is outside in the night. The sky was black and dark blue. He sits on a small hill that shows the bright and active city that was close by to the park. In a strange way it seemed oddly beautiful. The fact that with them coming to peace, the different type of species helped the people of Earth grow more. The once small looking city was now bright enough to see in space. He couldn’t help but admire it.

Yet his mind was still on a wandering journey. How could he ever fix the problem he caused to himself and Twilight Sparkle? He pretty much wasn’t going to do anything. He screwed up. He ruined his chances to tell her. He didn ‘t want to go through another heartbreak. Not again.  
His trail of thought came to a halt as the sound of trotting got his attention. His eyes were still looking on to the city but those steps sounded way too familiar. It was pony hooves. The steps got closer until Mordecai felt the presence of the pony sitting next to him. A slight peak shows the hooves were purple. He knew right away who that was.

“How’d you know I would be here?” Questioned Mordecai as he looked over to the mare.

“We always go here. To examine the stars and just talk in private.” Said Twilight with the bluejay nodding and admiring her smartness.

The two just sat there in silence. The awkwardness started to show as they looked down on the dark green grass and tried to not look at their eyes. They didn’t want to make anything worse. But Mordecai had to at least give some sort of explanation. He felt guilty for doing that to her. He had to make things right or at least try to.

He looked over to her. She looked like she wanted to say something but had no clear way of trying to speak up. He coughed to get her attention. She turned to head and now he was ready to break the silence. It was now or never.

“Twilight. I...I just want to...ugh.” Mordecai put his hands on his face. His head was telling him that he screwed up already. That he wasted the chance.

“You wanted to talk about...what happened a week ago?” Twilight said with Mordecai looking hopeful but happy as he nods. 

“Y-yeah! Look, I promise that I will be honest with you. If you have any questions you want to tell me, then tell me. I will not lie.”

The mare knew that the bluejay wasn’t lying to her. He was always honest about anything. If the coffee was terrible, he would say it. If something felt off, he would explain it. Twilight pretty much had so many questions on her mind. But then one question started to linger in her head.

“Did...did you mean it when you said no to not being in love with me?”

He sighed. “No...I didn’t mean it. I was just super scared you know?”

Twilight did know about some of his past relationships during the years of becoming great friends. All of those having to tend to hurt the bluejays heart and make him question if it was ever his fault or if it just wasn’t meant to be.

“When I saw you, I was stunned by how smart you were Twilight. But also...you cared about me and saved my skin a bunch of times. I just felt happy to be around with you. I then started growing feelings and I just was super weirded out by them and then-”

He stopped with a small hoof touching his hand. His worried tone started to come to a halt as soon as he saw her smile. Her adorkable smile that made every bad thing go away. He took a breath and continued.

“I was completely scared. I thought you wouldn’t like me. I mean, you are a pony from Equestria and I am a bluejay from Earth. I thought you would laugh at me and call me weird.”

“That’s ridiculous Mordecai. I would never be like that. Especially since...since I do love you.”

Mordecai looked stunned in front of the mare. He knew she loved him, but despite what he did, she still loved him even if he acted crazy. He was very lucky to have her. A smile started to grow on his face.

“I love you Mordecai. You are someone that I put my trust into. I trust you with keeping me safe and making sure my heart would never break. You aren’t that type of guy to me. You are...special.”

The blue jay was still smiling. His heart beating so hard he could hear it. “Twilight...I’m sorry I acted like that. It was just so fast and I panicked.” He held her two hooves as they both stared at each other's eyes. “I love you Twilight Sparkle. I always will.”

“I love you too Mordecai. I always will as well.” 

The two did it. They finally confessed. They confessed the truth that they were in love. And that sign of relief was what made them feel like the weight was off their shoulders. The two of them both smiled as a way to show the beginning of a beautiful relationship. 

Twilight then looked up at the stars. Shining brightly and having to look so breathtaking. It was like she was back home at Equestria. Everyone in the different worlds agreed that the only thing that hasn’t changed was those shining stars in the calm black night.

Something then caught the purple mares attention “Hey Mordecai?”

“Yeah Twilight?”

“You remember the time when I saw that airplane and I thought it was a shooting star?”

“Heh. Yeah. I remember that. You still like to pretend that the airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars.”

“Well, I could really use a wish right now.” 

Mordecai then looked up to witness an airplane passing by. He couldn’t help but smile. His mind already set on a question for her since he was curious to hear her sweet answer.

“What do you wish for?”

Simultaneously, they looked at each other again. Twilight smiled back at him. “I wish to be with you forever.”

The bluejay scooted closer as he wrapped an arm around the unicorn. She blushed red on her cheeks and so did Mordecai. “I wish for the same thing too.”

So all night they sat on the hill. Doing wishful thinking as the ‘shooting stars’ pass by. Keeping themselves happy and feeling great about this night and being happy for the future to unfold. They were ready for the best relationship ever.


End file.
